The present application is based on Japanese Application 2000-158458, filed on May 29, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an embroidery production system for embroidering articles using single-head embroidery sewing machines.
2. Discussion of the Background
One known conventional embroidery sewing machine used in a factory of an embroidery supplier is a multi-head embroidery sewing machine having a plurality of embroidery heads. The plurality of embroidery heads of the multi-head embroidery sewing machine driven by one motor all perform the identical embroidering. It is adequate for the minimum needs of mass production. However, recently the embroidery industry must meet the needs of individual consumers since a diversification of the needs of consumers has been increasing. A production system which can meet such needs has not been realized. The conventional multi-head embroidery sewing machine is not able to produce a small amount of set products composed of a plurality of items, and its productivity becomes extremely low.
In order to meet the needs of consumers individually, a single-head embroidery sewing machine having one embroidery head is used in a factory by the embroidery supplier. If the number, the layout and a production plan of the single-head embroidery sewing machines are not properly determined based on production items, production volume per item, a size of the factory floor of the embroidery supplier and a due date, the flow of the production is not smooth and the operating ratio is decreased. As a consequence, a high cost of production and a delay for a delivery might occur.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an embroidery production system of a plurality of single-head embroidery sewing machines includes the steps of determining the number and the layout of single-head embroidery sewing machines based on the production item, production volume per item, a size of a factory floor of an embroidery supplier, and making a production plan for operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine by a production planning device based on the item, the production volume and a due date for completion of the production of the items.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the embroidery production system of a plurality of single-head embroidery sewing machines includes the steps of determining the number and the layout of the single-head embroidery sewing machine based on the production item, production volume per item, a size of a factory floor of an embroidery supplier, determining which is more profitable between a pattern of inserting identical items and a pattern inserting different items into the plurality of single-head embroidery sewing machines respectively based on the item, production volume and a due date of an article which should be completed for embroidering by a predetermined period, and making a production plan for operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine with the more profitable pattern.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the embroidery production system of a plurality of single-head embroidery sewing machines includes the steps of determining the number and the layout of the single-head embroidery sewing machines based on production item, production volume per item, a size of a factory floor of an embroidery supplier, making a production plan for operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine based an item, production volume and a due date of an article which should be completed for embroidering by a predetermined period, calculating an expected efficiency of operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine according to the production plan and installing a number and a layout determining device and a production planning device in a computer of the embroidery supplier in exchange for a part of the expected efficiency.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the embroidery production system of a plurality of single-head embroidery sewing machines includes the steps of determining the number and the layout of the single-head embroidery sewing machines based on the production item, production volume per item, a size of a factory floor of an embroidery supplier, determining the more profitable production pattern between a pattern of operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine by repeatedly embroidering an single type of item and a pattern of operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine by embroidering different types of items, said step of determining the more profitable production pattern taking into account a necessary production volume for said single type of item and a due date for completion of said necessary production volume, making a production plan for operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine with the more profitable pattern selected by a production planning device, calculating the expected efficiency of operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine according to the production plan and installing a number and layout determining device and a production planning device in the computer of the embroidery supplier in exchange for a part of the expected efficiency.
According to the system of the present invention of the embroidery production system with single-head embroidery sewing machines, the number and the layout of the single-head embroidery sewing machines and the production plan operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine can be determined properly based on the production item, the production volume per item, the size of the factory floor of the embroidery supplier, the items, the production volume and a due date of an article which should be completed for embroidering. Since the articles flow smoothly and the operating ratio becomes high, high productivity of the variant production is possible. As a consequence, the embroidery supplier can meet the needs of consumers individually.
According to the system of the present invention of the embroidery production system with single-head embroidery sewing machines, the number and the layout of the single-head embroidery sewing machines are determined based on the production item, production volume per item, the size of the factory floor of the embroidery supplier. It is judged which is more profitable between a pattern inserting the article of the identical item and a pattern inserting the article of the different item to the plurality of single-head embroidery sewing machines respectively based on item, production volume and a due date of an article which should be completed for embroidering. The production plan operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine with the more profitable pattern can be used. Since the articles flow smoothly and the productivity becomes high, production of low cost is carried out. As a consequence, the embroidery supplier can meet the needs of consumers individually.
According to the system of the present invention of the embroidery production system with single-head embroidery sewing machines, the number and the layout of the single-head embroidery sewing machines, and the production plan operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine can be determined properly based on the production item, production volume per item, the size of the factory floor of the embroidery supplier, production volume and a due date of an article which should be completed for embroidering. A number and a layout determining device and a production planning device are installed in the computer of the embroidery supplier in exchange for a part of the expected improved efficiency by operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine according to the production plan. The embroidery supplier and the provider of the embroidery production system both can enjoy the profit equitably by the embroidery production system, and their cooperation becomes more intimate.
According to the system of the present invention of the embroidery production system with single-head embroidery sewing machines, the number and the layout of the single-head embroidery sewing machines can be determined based on the production item, production volume per item and the size of the factory floor of the embroidery supplier. It is judged which is more profitable between a pattern of inserting the same type of item and a pattern inserting different items to the plurality of single-head embroidery sewing machines respectively, based on item, production volume and a due date of an article which should be completed for embroidering. The production plan operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine with the more profitable pattern can be used. A number and layout determining device and a production planning device are installed in a computer of the embroidery supplier in exchange for a part of the expected improved efficiency by operating each single-head embroidery sewing machine according to the production plan. The embroidery supplier and the provider of the embroidery production system can enjoy the profit equitably, their cooperation becomes more intimate.